dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Life or Death Battle! Goku and Piccolo's Desperate Attack!
をかけた い! とピッコロ て の |Rōmaji title = Inochi o Kaketa Tatakai! Gokū to Pikkoro Sutemi no Mōkō |Literal title = A Battle with Their Lives on the Line! Goku and Piccolo's Fierce Suicidal Attack |Series = DBZKAI |Number = 3 |Saga = Raditz Saga |Edited = The World's Strongest Team *Gohan's Hidden Powers *Goku's Unusual Journey |Uncut = Piccolo's Plan *Gohan's Rage |Manga = Nothing Up My Sleeve... *Piccolo's Farewell to Arms!? *A Surprise Appearance *Sayonara, Goku *The Needs of the Many |Airdate = April 19, 2009 |English Airdate = May 25, 2010 |Previous = The Enemy is Goku's Brother?! The Secret of the Mighty Saiyan Warriors! |Next = Run in the Afterlife, Goku! The One Million Mile Snake Way! }} をかけた い! とピッコロ て の |Inochi o Kaketa Tatakai! Gokū to Pikkoro Sutemi no Mōkō|lit. "A Battle with Their Lives on the Line! Goku and Piccolo's Fierce Suicidal Attack"}} is the third episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai. This episode first aired in Japan on April 19, 2009. Its original American airdate was May 25, 2010. Summary Goku and Piccolo challenge Raditz, but the gap between their powers is too great. So, while Goku holds Raditz back, Piccolo fires his new special attack, the Special Beam Cannon. But Raditz manages to dodge it by a hair’s breath! Goku seizes an opportunity to grasp hold of Raditz’s tail, but the cruel Raditz tricks Goku and escapes, and proceeds to torture him. It’s at this point that Gohan, who had been locked up inside the spaceship, unleashes his dormant power with rage and body slams Raditz!! Astonished, Raditz tries to kill the now instantly powered-down Gohan, but Goku immobilizes him. As Goku says to shoot them both, Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon. The beam pierces through their two bodies!! In his death agony, Raditz’s last words are that the two remaining Saiyan out in space will attack Earth in one year. Bulma and the others arrive, having followed behind, and as they watch, Goku passes away as well. Differences from Dragon Ball Z *When Piccolo lost his arm, his red blood was edited into purple blood. *Goku's Bending Kamehameha has been recolored and its effect changed: when Raditz blocks the attack, instead of exploding, the beam simply pushes him back. *Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon has been edited to a darker color. *In Dragon Ball Z, the scene when Piccolo fires his Special Beam Cannon, Goku and Raditz have bleeding holes in their chests. In Kai the bleeding holes are edited into burn marks. **The same thing happened when Freeza shot a death beam into Vegeta's heart in episode 42. These two examples give a false information that Kai removes blood, even in the Japanese version. *Vegeta's Battle Armor, overall Saiyan outfit and hair color are recolored to the way they appear usually later on in the series. Nappa's Battle Armor is not recolored, although it is possible he owns more than one suit of armor. Trivia *The bleeding holes were edited out of the episode, but when Goku's body disappears there is a blood stain in the grass.﻿ *In the uncut version, Piccolo says "Die Saiyan! Makankosappo". It has been changed to "Take this Saiyan! Special Beam Cannon!" in the edited TV version. *When Raditz tortures Goku by crushing his ribs, It is similar to how Goku felt as well as Future Goku while he had the Heart Virus, later on in the Androids Saga. Gallery KaiEdit2.JPG|Raditz blocks Goku's Kamehameha attack KaiEdit3.jpg|A comparison of Goku and Raditz dying References Site Navigation ca:Episodi 3 (BDZ Kai) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes Category:Raditz Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai